officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Iceberg
The Iceberg is a floating chunk of ice off the northeast coast of Club Penguin Online. The only way to access the Iceberg is through the Map or EPF Phone. It cannot be accessed by foot from another room. The Iceberg features the game Aqua Grabber 3000, which allows penguins to travel underwater and salvage treasure on the seafloor. It is possible to tip the Iceberg while wearing a hard hat. In order to flip it, you need to be wearing the color Blue and have any variant of a Blue Puffle with you. When tipped, the Iceberg completely flips, revealing a large dance floor, a bin of Iceberg Tipper hats, and a plaque with an inscription that reads: "Together, we can build an island, create a community, change the world... and even tip an iceberg. Waddle on." Room's Default Music Pins Trivia *It is rumored that this is the same iceberg that Herbert used to travel to the island. *The Iceberg flipping over doesn't make any sense. As you can see it is not a flat platform, but becomes one during the animation for it tipping. *The music playing on The Iceberg once it is tipped is the instrumental version of "Party In My Iggy". *It takes a minimum of 5 Blue penguins and 5 Blue Puffles to tip the iceberg. **During the Batman Party, it took a minimum of 5 Black penguins and 5 Black Puffles to tip the iceberg. *If 2 Fire Ninjas dance on the Iceberg the sky will turn red, if 3 Fire Ninjas dance then the sky will be red and have red clouds, and if 4 or more Fire Ninjas dance then it will rain fire. *If 2 Water Ninjas dance on the Iceberg the sky will turn blue, if 3 Water Ninjas dance then the sky will turn blue and have blue clouds, and if 4 or more Water Ninjas dance then it will rain. Parties 2020 = New Year 2020 Iceberg.png|New Year's Day 2020 Festival Of Snow Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow Valentines 2020 Iceberg.png|Valentine's Day 2020 |-| 2019 = newyeariceberg.png|New Year's Day 2019 Hollywood Party Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2019 UnderwaterIceberg.png|Underwater Adventure Summer Formal Iceberg.png|Summer Formal 2019 The Fair 2019 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2019 Batman Party Iceberg.png|Batman Party Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2018 = Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2018 icebergprom.png|Prom 2018 waterberg.png|Water Party 2018 The Fair 2011 Iceberg.png|The Fun Fair Party 2018 Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2018 Operation Puffle Iceberg.png|Operation: Puffle icebergprom.png|Winter Ball 2018 Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2018 Pumpkin Iceberg Stages The following were from Halloween Parties from 2018 and 2019. The more players drilled at the Iceberg, the more it would resemble a jack-o-lantern. Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Stage 1 Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 2.png|Stage 2 Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 3.png|Stage 3 Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 4.png|Stage 4 Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 5.png|Stage 5 Christmas Tree Iceberg Stages The following were from Holiday Parties from 2018 and 2019. The more players were in the room, the more the tree would grow. Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Stage 1 Holiday Parties Iceberg stage 2.png|Stage 2 Holiday Parties Iceberg stage 3.png|Stage 3 Holiday Parties Iceberg stage 4.png|Stage 4 Holiday Parties Iceberg stage 5.png|Stage 5 Other Waddle_On_Party_Iceberg_tipped_plaque.png|The plaque on the tipped iceberg Iceberg_Tipping.gif|The iceberg tipping Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped.png|The tipped iceberg Batman Party Iceberg Tipped.png|Batman Party tipped iceberg Geographical Location iceberggeog.png|The Iceberg is located east of the island Category:Rooms